


Just Knew:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Untold Story Of 6x03: Catherine & Steve's Chance: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Breakfast in Bed, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Happy, Happy Sex, Kissing, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: After their first night back, as a couple, making love, Steve realized that he always knew that Catherine would come back to him, He just had to keep believing in her, & them as a couple, Did she?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Knew:

*Summary: After their first night back, as a couple, making love, Steve realized that he always knew that Catherine would come back to him, He just had to keep believing in her, & them as a couple, Did she?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was smiling as he woke up the next morning, He still couldn't believe that his dream had came true, His true love, Catherine, had came home to him, & is staying for good, Plus, They are getting married soon, It was a special way to end the stressful year, He turned & looked over at his beautiful fiancée, who was sleeping peacefully. He lightly caressed her arm, til she was stirring herself to wake up, & smiled at Steve, who had a bigger smile on his face.

 

"Mmmm, Morning, **_Sailor_** , What's up ?", she purred seductively, as she noticed that Steve was forming a nice erection that was tenting through the sheets, "Nothing is up, I am just happy", The Seal said unconvincingly, as he continued to caress the beautiful skin in front of him, & she moaned out her pleasure, She arched her eyebrow, & said, "Nothing is up, huh ?, We will see about that", The Former Navy Beauty ripped the sheet off of his waist, & proceeded to have him for breakfast, "OHHHHH, SHHHHHIIIIT, CATHERINE !!!!", Steve shouted, & that is all that could be heard through the soundproof house.

 

Steve was no slouch in bedroom sex, He gave, as well, as he received, He teased, played, & tortured her nipples. Catherine was moaning & withering under him, They frantically moved together as one, & then slowed it down, to feel the burn, lust, passion, & desire for the other. It was fantastic as usual, like nothing has changed, & then they were tired, & spent, Catherine slept on, while the Five-O Commander smiled, & watched, Then he slipped out of their embrace, & went downstairs to make her some breakfast in bed, like they usually do once a month, But this was a special occasion, & Steve would be damned, if he didn't celebrate it.

 

Catherine woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes, bacon, & eggs, with buttered toast on the side, "What smells so wonderful, Baby ?", she asked out of curiosity, "I made us some breakfast in bed, I thought we could eat, & snuggle up some more, What do you say to that ?", The Former Seal asked. "I say that it's heaven", The Brunette Beauty said with a smile, as Steve set the tray up for them, & they ate the wonderful breakfast, that he created for them.

 

The Snuggling, & Cuddling happened, & they were embraced in each others' arms, "Catherine, How did you know that this was right ?", Steve asked, "I thought of everything we did together, when we first got together, & I hoped that we still continue to do it, I also knew I had no expectations for a relationship, But, Then I met you, & You turned my world upside down", The Handsome man smiled, as a response to it, & then he said this, making sure that she knew he felt the same way about her.

 

"You turned my world upside down too, Cath, I wouldn't let anyone in so easily, But you made it easy, I felt safe, comfortable, & protected, I trust you with everything & anything that I have. It so easy to tell you stuff, & sometimes you just knew, For that, I am grateful, & I hope we have more moments like that in the future," He said with a bit emotion, He composed himself, & said with a smile, "I love you, Catherine Rollins, I can't wait to marry you", Catherine smiled, & said, as she kissed him, & he deepened it, breaking off for air, "I love you too, Steve McGarrett, I can't wait to marry you either", They continued to snuggle on, looking forward to the new day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
